Hetalia: The Mexican Republic
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Los estados se han metido en un gran problema...y ahora deben pasar un largo tiempo en un campamento de reformacion junto con alguns estados de USA ¿Que pasara? Fail Summary XDDD Autores: Idachi-sampai y Alfie Eldenstein XDD Raiting T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

**Nee Nee Sorellas del mundo~~**

**Aqui hay algo nuevo~**

**Algo jamas visto~~**

**~Hetalia the Mexican Republic~**

**Escrito por su sevilleta e Idachi-sempai~**

**A si que empezamos~~**

**Hetalia no es nuestro~ pero los Oc de los estados y el mismisimo Mexico si nos pertencen~~**

* * *

Una tarde calurosa pero no tanto como para derretirse, el hermoso paisaje se veia opacado por un ostentoso edificio que en letras doradas dictaba "Relaciones Internacionales" una estruendosa risa hacia que la tarde donde una junta se estaba llevando a cabo en ese edificio, el representante de Estados Unidos estaba Hablando con el representante de México... con sus jefes tratando de entenderse mutuamente... Peña Nieto aun no domina el ingles, recuerdenlo.

En fin, esos 4 estaban en otra habitación mientras que los estados de la república mexicana estaban en la sala de juntas que se usa para la ONU, pero... realmente no hace mucha diferencia de una junta mundial a una nacional, aparte, de los 31 estados y Distrito Federal, estaban Texas, California, New Mexico, Arizona, etc etc estaban ahi con los mexicanos para hablar sobre el problema de migración hacia el norte. -Bien... jodidos idiotas, ya que no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, propongo que amarremos a DF y lo golpeamos hasta que nos de dinero...- Todos miraron al neolones, el chico era de estatura media, cabello cafe claro, ojos miel y piel clara, cabello quebradizo para concluir.

Los ex-estados solo rodaron los ojos, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrados a la actitud del norteño con la capital mexicana -Jodete NuevoLeon-se quejo uno de sus hermanos, en efecto, ninguno estaba de buen humor ahi, el tema de la migración no es cosa fácil ...-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! yo quiero ver como lo azotas~!- dijo Baja California alzando la voz rompiendo la tensión. -Mejor lo grabamos- propuso Baja California N- California sonrio -Y despues lo subimos a internet- propuso -Eso no es de Dios!- les replico Puebla pero nadie lo escuchaba.

Entonces se levanto el D.F ignorando lo que decian sus queridisimas hermanas.. -Mejor, por lo que dijo NL les recorto los ingresos a todos?- dijo enojado. -Y por que tenemos nosotros que pagar por las pendejadas que dice NL?!- se quejo Guerrero -Porque hace mucho que Javier no le da a Ricardo~- dijo con malicia Oaxaca. -Malditos engreidos-susurro bajito Campeche -no tienes derecho a quitarnos algo que es nuestro-

-Eso deberia decir yo!...- Se quejo NL, mirando de soslayo al defeño. -Aparte, si hablamos de dinero, yo trabajo de a gratis para ustedes MALAGRADECIDOS! Si no fuera por mi ustedes no tendrian industria...- Se quejo con un inpersivible puchero, pero solo fue notado por Texas que sonrio malicioso mirando un poco a DF, se paro y camino hacia el norteño. -Que?...-

-Oh nada, nada... pero quiero molestar al projimo asi que vamonos de aqui a tomar al bar...-El texano le guiño el ojo al neolones haciendo que se sonrojara un poco... con el ceño fruncido queda claro. Todos eesperaron alguna reaccion del defeño que por que tuvo un efecto retardado se dio cuenta hasta que los dos estados norteños salieron.

Las tres californias estuvieron tomando fotos del momento, Hungria les daria un premio por estar progresando es sus clases al igual que el señor Japon, Tamaulipas suspiro, mirando a Veracruz que estaba con una sonrisa divertida mientras se rayaba el brazo.

-Que se supone que haces?- le pregunto Tamaulipas viendo la cara idiotizada de su hermano.

-Oh~nada solo quiero ver cuando el idiota del D.F se de cuanta de que se van a coger a NL~- San Luis le dio un golpe -Podrias dejar de decir semejantes estupideces!- Veracruz solo bufo haciendo un puchero -es que seria ver tan divertido~~!- Oaxaca miro a su compañero sureño preocupado por su estabilidad mental, tal vez le habia afectado bastante todas las guerras que habia sufrido, pero cuando vio que estaba haciendo nudos prefirio dejarlo en que era un idiota. -Entonces, relativamente vinimos para nada- dijo New Mexico suspirando, sus ex-hermanos no dejaban de pelar..tal vez...-Oye Vera-chan~ como te ha ido?- Veracruz se volteo y se puso todo rojo -ehhhh?! mi ..bien ...estar! digo..ehhhh- Puebla le pego con un periodico cual perro mal portado -Comportate con la señorita idiota!- New Mexico solo supiro, ya incluso le habian dejado de llamar hermana?

**Mientras tanto en la baticueva... Cofcof* digo, en la oficina de a lado.**

-Oyeron eso?...-El presidente copeton junto con los americanos miraron al mexicano un poco confundidos. -Alguien acaba de salir de la sala de a lado...-Dio un golpe en la pared. -CABRONES! LES DIJE CLARO QUE NO QUERIA QUE SALIERAN HASTA QUE YO LO HAGA! AHORA!...- Abrio la puerta y antes de que el texano y neolones salieran por la puerta el mexicano grito -USTEDES! A LA SALA DE JUNTAS AHORA!...-

-Porque yo?...-Pregunto sin interes el texano.

-POR QUE TE ESTOY MANDANDO! AHORA ADENTRO HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA!...-El texano fruncio el ceño, iba a gritar algo, pero la mirada dura que le dio el estadounidense que se habia asomado tambien lo hizo callar y solo asintio.

De nuevo en la junta~~

Cuando Texas y NL entraron por la puerta una silla salio volando hacia ellos -Pero que carajo..!- exclamo el regio -Apartense!- les chillo Arizona mientras los empujaba. En lo poco que se habian ido el D.F y Veracruz se habian enredado en una guerra, y poco a poco, como bueno hermanos los demas se sumaron al "juego" Texas solo se agacho cuando una barra de metal (lanzada con mucha intencion por Coahuila) se le acerco a la cabeza, estaban los dos a punto de lanzar algo ellos cuando alguien los agarro de los hombros...-QUE CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO?! Hijos de la chingada! ni una maldita vez pueden estar quietos?!-gritaba Mexico a todo pulmon. -Chicos ustedes tambien?!- les dijo Alfred con enojo...absolutamente todos señalaron al D.F -Fue culapa de el!- gritaron al unisono..El D.F (que traia agarrado a Guerrero del cuello) tambien objeto -No es cierto fue culpa de Veracruz!- Mexico solo cerro los ojos con frustracion -Y donde esta Veracruz?- todos voltearon, no estaba nadie...a donde se habia ido?!

Todos buscaron con la mirada aun con esperanzas de que apareciera, Chihuahua empezo a escuchar murmullos, se acerco un poco mas al escritorio que estaba cerca. -Bien cabrones, ahora por pelioneros TODOS, absolutamente TODOS! Estaran juntos de campamento!... no quiero objeciones ni de ti DF ni de Nuevo Leon... Ahora LIMPIEN ESTE MUGRERO! Y TAMBIEN USTEDES MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS, no me importan si ahora estan con Alfred, ustedes siguen siendo mis hijos y me obedecen... A LIMPIAR!...- Todos empezaron a quejarse, el norteño chihuahuahuense (?) se acerco de nuevo al escritorio, al reconocer la voz dezpedazo en miles de pedazos el mueble asustando al pobre veracuzano que empezo a rezar mucha mas veces.

-Espere, Señor Mexico!- grito Chihuahua -Veracruz esta aqui!- Mexico se acerco y abrio la caja de golpe dejando ver a un veracruzano rezando, al ver su situacion el jarocho se levanto con dignidad y dijo: -Tadan~! Feliz Pascua~!- absolutamente todos los estados tenian u tic en el ojo -Que se supone que haces Veracruz?- dijo Mexico a punto de ahorcarlo -No es obvio? Quetzalcoatl me dijo "Escondete en una caja~" y yo pos como no soy nadie pa´decirle que no...- -No jodas Veracruz..no te la cree ni la mamá del copetudo- dijo Mexico -Bueno, de algun lugar saco la inteligencia, no?- dijo el veracruzano -ademas el hijo de su santisima madre confundio la capital de mi estado!-

-Eso nadie lo nega... pero... Estas castigado... LIMPIARAS LOS RETRETES DE TODOS! y seras mula de carga... anda! vuleve hacer que se peleen estos y te toca una peor... Vamonos gringo que aun no terminamos esa mierda que queria hacer el copetes...- Cuando los dos paises salieron, todos miraron al estado costero con ganas de asesinarlo, Coahuila y Chihuahua se miraron un momento y entonces tomaron unos pastelitos que habia en la mesa de buffet (que extrañamente no fue dañada) y se los aventaron al veracuzano. -Guerra de comida!...- Bien nadie sabe como pero terminaron llamando a los bomberos dos horas despues, con un histerico Mexico y un divertido estados unidos.

-Eso les pasa por lanzarme comida- dijo yanderemente veracruz con enojo en los ojos, ya sabian los sureños que no debian hacerle enojar (habia heredado muchas cosas de España) pero no suponian que seria capaz de quemar la sala..-Es tu culpa NL!- se quejo Baja Califronia -Ehhh?! porque yo?!- se quejo..-Acaso no eres el mas responsable de aqui, el estado lider de America Latina?! eh?!-...-Dejan de hecharse la culpa, malditos cabrones!- grito Morelos.

Bueno la cosa es que al final por orden del mexicano y el estadounidense todos los estados de la republica y algunos de lo americanos debian tener un campamento de regeneracion y comportamiento, y asi es como inicia nestra historia~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen~ gomen~! TT-TT**

**perdon por no publicar antes, matenme! soy una escoria!**

**Pero es por culpa de mi maldio computador de mierda que...  
**

**Bueno ya empiezo TT^TT**

* * *

_**En una parte de Gringolandia cofcof digo Estados Unidos...**_

-Pues no esta mal- menciono uno de los estados al ver uno de los cuartos que aquel capamento ofrecia. Era la verdad, Alfred habia recontruido en tres dias un ex-campamento militar con alta tecnologia y seguridad...solo por si las dudas. -Pues a mi me parece una carcel- se quejo Sinaloa -Ni que nos fueramos a escapar- agrego Chihuahua -Bahhh! A quien queremos engañar?! Les aseguro que todos aqui pensaron en almenos diez formas de salir de aqui!- dijo Nuevo Leon enojado. Al final todos asintieron, no debian engañarse a ellos mismos, Chiapas suspiro -Me voy a morir aqui adentro..- dijo con un quejido...-Por cierto donde estan las malet..- pero fue interrumpido por un quejido infantil que venia del bosque. -Que no pueden venir con un demonio!- les gritaba Oaxaca a sus pequeños municipios que se colgaban de su maleta con lagrimas en los ojos, al lado de el venia Veracruz en una situacion similar pero esta vez los dos lados estaban llorando.

Nuevo leon nego con la cabeza, miro su maleta, la abrio ya que habia hechado comida, pero solo encontro migaja estados hechos tipo tetris dentro. -Tienen 3 segundos para explicar esto... 1...2...-

-¡Fue culpa de Escobedo!...- El pequeño niño miro a sus hermanitos con cara de culpa antes de echarse a llorar. -¡Waaaah! ¡Es que... es que...! WAAAH! ¡NO QUERIA QUE TE JUERAZ!...- El neolones miro aflijido a sus pequeños, Monterrey una niña de pelo rizado miraba con pequeñas lagrimitas a su "mami". San nicolas lloraba a mares y Apodaca estaba ya prensado de su cuello.

-Bien bien... prometo llevarlos a pasear a fundidora si se van a casa y dejan que China y Allende los cuiden...- Todos miraron como si de un extraterrestre fuera al neolones que tenia un aura maternal con brillitos a su alrededor (shine bright like a doitsu) y una linda sonrisa, Texas sonrio burlon mirando el pequeño sonrojo que tenia DF al ver al neolones.

Veracruz ya estaba tirado en el piso con sus pequeños arriba de él, al igual que los demas estados. Los norteamericanos no tenian ese problema... sus municipios era muy independientes.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Tlacotalpan agarrandose de la pierna de Veracruz-Papa no te vallas!- Cosamaloapan asintio -Nos vamos a morir!- -Chicos no sean exagera...- Alvarado nego con la cabeza -Carajo que hablamos en serio!- Boca del Rio se le habia hechado al cuello le susurro -Papa...si los franceses nos vuelven a atacar yo cuidare de Veracruz jr.- A Veracruz ccasi le da un infarto alrecordar la guerra, volteo a ver a Veracruz jr en un acto de desesperacion..lo tenia en la cabeza, todavia se le notaban las cicatrices de los cañones...-Veracruz, controla a tusmunicipios!- le grito Puebla que tenia colgado a Orizaba del cuello mientras el niño gritaba -No se vale! porque no puedo ver a Puebla jr?!- Puebla se intentaba quitar al veracruzano -Porque no!- -Injusticia! Porque usted sii puede visitar a mi apa en medio de la noche yyo no puedo ver a mi lindo Pueblaaaa!- Puebla solo se puso rojo.

Tamaulipas suspiro cansado, Cd. Victoria estaba molestando a Tampico para que pudiera llorar, volvio a suspirar, corrio a los dos niños a sus casa antes de que les diera con la chancla, todos empezaron a obligar a sus pequeños niños para que se fueran a sus casas, cuando todos se fueron, se oyo un pequeño "sniff" vieron que era DF. despidiendose de la mano de sus pequeños.

-Hey everybody! listen! Todos estaran aqui por un tiempo asi que pido... no mas bien Mecsicou les exije (y manda) que intenten llevarse bien, por peticion misma de él yo los cuidare por una semana (ya que tiene que hacer que su jefe no lo arruine... mucho) ok! let´s go! Todos tendran compañeros de habitacion, los cuales fueron escogidos al azar...- Oaxaca levanto la mano. -No, nadie toca la cocina...- Arizona la levanto. -Nada de tecnologia para ustedes, recuerden estan castigados NAHAHAHAHAHA!...- Cd. de México levanto la mano. -No se podra cambiar de compañeros, OK!... Questions?...- DF y NL levantaron la mano. -Ya dije que no! ok, ok... El primer grupo son... DF... amm... Texas... oops... creo que esto se pondra feo si saco a la persona que creo que saldra... whatever... and New lion~... NAHAHAHA!...-

-Carajo!- grito Nuevo Leon al mirar con quien le habia tocado, el D.F solo se puso rojo, y Texas hizo una leve mueca  
-well..- murmuro mientras sacaba las demas targetas -ejemm eehh Puebla..ugh y Veracruz, junto con Tabasco y Chiapas..-  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-grito con desesperacion Puebla mientras los tres restantes se sonreian..pobre Puebla.

Continuara...

* * *

**Neee. ya dije que me disculpen?**

**Buano estamos haciendo sus pedido~~ ya hay pareja para Tama-chan~pero sera en el proximo cap u.ú**

**Porrrrrrr cierto :D ayudenos con los compañeros de cuarto~~ vosotros sois de diferentes estados uvu con cual se lleva mejor se estado y con cual mal? ayudaria bastante al fic pa' no escribir estupideces (si de por si ya escribimos bastantes e.e )**

**Well...Sayonara! NAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Hasta la proxicma XDDD**

**Dejen review ¬¬**


	3. Aviso

**Ohiao~~~**

**Esto solo es un aviso XDDD**

**DEspues de que Fanfiction me trolleara 3 VECES sin dejarme entrar he decidido canbiar de autora XDDD  
**

**Ahora los capitulos seran subidos por Idachi-sempai u.ú**

**Por favor comprendanlo! **

**Los quiere y los ama!**

**Alfie Eldenstein!**


	4. Hola

**Ohaio!**

**Aqui les va el 3º capitulo por que FF no me trolleo hoy!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece Etc**

* * *

POV Durango

Caminaba hacia la habitación que le había tocado, la verdad el era de los pocos que estaban conformes con sus compañeros de cuarto: Chihuahua, Coahuila..ah y ese idiota de Arizona ; vaya, no se había acordado de este tipo, genial, ahora no estaba tan conforme como antes.

No es que lo odiara ni nada por el estilo es que le hartaba ver como el sud estadounidense le hacia ojitos a Armando (Coahuila) y tampoco es que le molestara eso, claro que no, pero otra cosa era que Armando le hiciera caso…eso no era de machos! Y por la virgencita que ninguno de sus hermanos iba a ser marica!

Aunque en realidad, muy en el fondo, Durango sabia que la mayoría de sus hermanos eran asi pero no lo admitiría por que el era un vil homofóbico.

Exacto, Durango era homofóbico.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso Benjamín (Chihuahua) le había estado hablando y el no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto, por lo cual se gano un maletazo en la cabeza.

-Sabes que, mejor voy a dormir!- grito furioso Benjamin mientras subia a su cama en la litera que les había tocado compartir. Durango solo suspiro y apago la luz, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse los ecos de los gritos de una discusión traspasaron las paredes.

-Ya te crees mucho por ser la maldita capital, eh? –

-Bueno por lo menos no estoy tan agringado como tu idiota!-

-Mira..!-

-Que ya te enojaste?! Acaso me vas a mandar a los narcos para que me maten?!-

Chihuahua gimio, si había empezado a dormir tuvo que abandonar esa expectativa después del primer grito… seria una larga noche.

ººººººººººººººº

Querétaro miraba somnoliento a Estado de México, Guanajuato y Jalisco, sus compañeros de cuarto y que ahoran parecían muertos de sueño igual que el; los gritos del D. F y Nuevo Leon no habían dejado dormir a tres cuartos a la redonda, tuvo que arrastrar a Jalisco hasta el comedor para tomar el desayuno.

-Gracias compadre~-

-No lo menciones, pero enserio si pesas cabron-

Cuando llegaron a la gran mesa del comedor de su nuevo manicomio…err quiero decir campamento ya estaba ahí la gran mayoría de los estados, el mas cercano era Campeche que estaba tranquilo leyendo un periódico (Que sabe Dios de donde saco) y a su lado estaban Quintana Roo y Yucatán con unas caras horribles.

-'Ora que les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto Guanajuato mirando a Quintana Roo –Parecen unas momias-

-Limpiar, Limpiar, Limpiar…-murmuraba Andrés (Quintana Roo) mientras movia sus brazos simulando una escoba.

-Simplemente hemos limpiado toda la habitación como es debido- dijo Campeche mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto –Pero parece que ya no soportan nada-

-Como es debido?-

-Loza por loza, polvo por polvo, acomodar toda la ropa en cuadrados perfecto- gimio Yucatan –Toda la bendita noche-

Todo se había quedado tranquilo, hasta que…

-Y que gano el AMERICA!- grito Edo. Mex mientras azotaba la puerta –NO QUE NO CABRONES! AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!-

-Callate!- le gritaron pero no se callaba.

-Todos ustedes están bien PINCHE ARDIDOS! JAJAJA! Que Corona ni que nada! SOMOS CAMPEONES!-

Nuevo Leon y Jalisco ya se le iban a echar encima pero la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Puebla con unas horribles ojeras dell tamaño del universo, detrás de el venia Tabasco con una bufanda amarrada a lo ahorca cuellos y un pañuelo con el que se sonaba su ya roja nariz, Chiapas venia agarrándose el estomago y daba uno que otro quejido de ansiedad y detrás de ellos venia Veracruz todo palido y jugando frenéticamente con un hilito para hacer nudos.

-Madre de la Creacion…- murmuro Oaxaca (que era de los pocos que habían logrado dormir) –Chucho que traen ustedes?!-

-Tabasco se enfermo por el cambio de clima…- empezó a explicar Puebla frotándose las sienes mientras se sentaba –A Chiapas le dio por llamarle a TODOS sus municipios y darles la buenas noches y al idiota de Veracruz le dio un ataque de histeria por no poder oir el mar desde su cama-

-No es el clima! Es la bancarrota!- se quejo Tabasco –Mi jodido gobernador me dejo enfermo y pobre!-

-Me duele la cabeza..- murmuro Chiapas.

-Para bailar la bamba..para bailar la bamba se necesita un poco de gracia..-

Pablo (Oaxaca) miro a los tres que tenian una perfecta pinta de desequilibrados mentales.

-Y a ti? Por que esas ojeras?-

-Porque los tuve que cuidar… y creeme no es nada divertido tomarle la temeperatura a uno mientras el otro grita que se le acabo el saldo y otro mas se retuerce por agua..-

-Nahahahahha! The hero is here! – grito de improviso Estados Unidos que entraba por la puerta con Mexico agarrándole la mano (este parecía mas bien resignado que nada) –Are you Ready to the Breakfast Time?!- grito mientras ponía una charola enfrente de cada estado, los cuales respondieron con un murmullo que iba del dolor de cabeza hasta una imponente hambre –Today me toca cocinar a mi! Tomorrow le tocara a Alex Nahahahahaha!-

-Dudo que lo que hiciste se llamara coci..- empezó Alejandro pero Alfred le tapo la boca.

-Well, pero también tenemos other surprise!-

-Que?-

Mexico se aclaro la garganta –Aparte del campamento de comportamiento - ahí miro fijamente a Veracruz –Tendran que tomar clases…-

ESO no le gusto a nadie.

-Ni que fueramos escuincles- se quejo Zacatecas.

-…Y como son muchos se dividaran en dos grupos..-

-Como porque?- dijo San Luis.

-…los de mayor estadística económica y los de menor…-

-It's Discrimination! – grito California.

-NOOOOO!-

-YA CALLENSE!- les grito Mexico –Como decia, los grupos tendrán un horario diferente a excepción de Educacion Fisica y Cocina…-

Durango alzo la mano.

-Yeahhh~ eh Peach..?-

-Peach?-

-Yeah Durazno in english Nahahhahaha!-

-Soy DURANGO… y quienes se podría saber son los maestros?-

-Esa es otra sorpresa- dijo Estados Unidos –Si nadie quiere saber nada aparte de Peach…-

-Soy DURANGO!-

-A quien se le ocurrió tan "magnifica" (notese el sarcasmo) idea?- reclamo Tamaulipas.

Mexico señalo a Estados Unidos –Es bronca de el-

Estados Unidos inflo las mejillas –Pero Alex tu también participaste!-

-Deja de inflar la mejillas que pareces Quico!- dijo Alejndro mientras agarraba una cuchara y le picaba los cachetes.

-Is'nt funny!-

-Para mi si lo es~-

-Ah~que lindos se ven asi- suspiro Baja California Sur.

-Yeah~ Daddy and Mommy it's so very cute~- dijo California

Alfred se volteo totalemtne rojo ante ese comentario.

-Wh-what do you say?! He isn't you mom!-

-So..you're our Mom in this relation?- pregunto confundida Nuevo Mexico.

-What?!-

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Michoacan.

-Ni idea, no le esntiendo- mintió Mexico, pero se le notaba una sonrisita de suficiencia en la boca.

Mientras Nuevo Mexico se confundía mas, Alejandro decidió llevarse de la oreja a Alfred.

-Debemos irnos a arreglar asuntos políticos-

-Que clase de asuntos políticos son esos?- inquirió Michoacan.

-Callense y coman- los ignoro Mexico –Los horarios están en la puerta..Adios!- y entonces los estados se quedaron solos.

Yucatan, que tenia mucha hambre habrio su charolita para encontrarse con algo terrible.

-Hamburguesas en el desayuno?!-

Todos miraron sus charolas y lo comprobaron; los estados de Estados Unidos empezaron a comerla sin remordimiento alguno, pero los mexicanos….

-Porque no comen?- pregunto Florida de una forma en la que las llamas del moe lo envolvían.

-Bromeas?- murmuro Chiapas que había empezado a llorar.

-Sabes cuantos carbohidratos tiene ese pan?!- dijo Tabasco.

-O que este queso no es de calidad?!- espeto Puebla.

-La carne es una vil esponga de grasa!- grito Veracruz.

-Pe..pero tiene lechuguita..- murmuro Florida.

-Transgenica!-

-No les hagas caso Florida- le dijo el D. F que se estaba comiendo la hamburguesa – solo son unos llorones-

-Si por que tu te comes una jodida torta de tamal todas las mañanas!- dijo Chiapas –Quiero ir a mi casa, ver a mis municipios y quiero COMER algo decente!-

La Campana sono.

-Hay canijo y esto que?-

-Es la llamada a la primera clase- murmuro Campeche acercandoce al horario –Se supone que toca…Educacion Fisica con el profesor….Alemania?!-

* * *

Bueno que les pareció queridos~

**Y que gano el America! XDDD Yo le iba al Rayados u.ú pero ya que XDDD Fue comprado a mi no me engañan! D:**

**Espero sus reviews honeys~~**


End file.
